Team Player
by lesbiansquirrel69
Summary: Emma is hurt while playing hockey and Regina helps her through her recovery


this is my first fanfiction so please leave comments and tell me what you think.

swanqueen!

Team Player

Henry loved watching his birth mom play Hockey. Storybrooke had one of the best Hockey teams, the Cobras. Emma raced down the ice as the clock ticked down. Regina didn't want to admit it but she loved the game as much as Emma and Henry. As Emma took the shot, she was hit by a rival player sending her flying backwards, crashing to the ground. As Emma screamed in pain, Henry shot out of his seat and ran towards the ice with Regina right behind him.

"Mom!" Henry yelled, trying to hold back his tears.

"I'm alright kid." Emma said trying to be tough for her son.

Regina knew she wasn't fine. She saw how much pain Emma was in as she held her left leg. The medics stabilized her leg and carried her off the ice. Emma didn't want to go to the hospital but Regina made her go.

"Regina I'm fine!"

"Okay. If you can stand up and walk three steps then we won't go to the hospital."

"Deal."

Emma hesitantly looked at her leg and then the ground.

"Fuck!" Emma screamed falling forward only to be caught in the arms of Regina. They both stare into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Regina sat her back down on the stretcher. After that Emma didn't put up a fight and went to the hospital.

"I want to ride with you ma." Henry said not letting go of Emma.

"Henry we will meet her at the hospital. I promise we will head straight there." Regina said placing her hand on henrys shoulder.

Kissing his mom goodbye, Henry ran to the car anxious to get to the hospital. By the time Regina and Henry arrived at the hospital, Emma was already getting x-rays done. When Emma was back in her room, Henry and Regina were allowed to go to her room. Doctor Whale came in about 15 minutes later with her x-rays.

"Well it appears you have a compound fracture to your femur and a hairline fracture to your knee Ms. Swan. You will need surgery to fix the compound fracture and be on crutches for 2 months."

Emma was horrified. She was trying to figure out how she was going to manage living in a tiny apartment with a kid. Regina saw how scared Emma was. Placing a hand on Emma's shoulder, she immediately offered to help her through her recovery.

After a week in the hospital after her surgery, Emma was allowed to go home. Regina couldn't help but let out a small chuckle when Emma was trying to use her crutches.

"It's not funny Regina!"

"On the contrary dear, you do look like a little kid learning to walk. Haven't you used crutches before?"

"Yeah but that was 15 years ago."

Hobbling to Regina's car, Emma let out a small whimper, still sore from surgery a week before. Henry ran to the car to open up the door for his mom. He always turned into such a gentleman when his moms were injured or sick. Emma had difficulty getting in the car with a cast on her leg from her hip to her foot.

Thanks kid. Emma said with a smile. Now let's go home. I miss my own bed.

You're not going home. Regina said with a sigh. You are going to need help with henry and whatever else you do that would require assistance.

Emma stared with her mouth open slightly about to protest but figured she would lose the battle.

Okay.

Regina couldn't help but smirk a little thinking about having Emma Swan stay with her for the next couple of months. Emma did the same when she realized she gets to stay with Regina Mills.

Regina made Emma stay on the couch while she made dinner. Henry wanted to watch a movie so he and Emma went onto Netflix to see what they could find. They ended up settling with Orange Is the New Black. They had never seen it and heard it was a great show. Emma choked on her root beer when she saw Alex and Piper in the shower kissing. Henry turned to his choking mom to assist her when Regina came running in when she heard someone coughing out a lung.

"Emma are you okay!?"

Emma managed to cough out a "yeah I think so." It was at that moment Regina saw what was on the TV and scrambled to turn it off as Henry turned his attention back to the show.

"Why in the hell are you allowing our son to watch Orange Is the New Black?"

"I didn't know what it was like exactly. Wait. How do you know about this show?"

Regina's cheeks started to turn pink as she stuttered out an "I've seen the show before."

Emma gave Regina a curious look as Henry turned the TV back on but changed it to Xena: Warrior Princess, knowing it was a safe show to watch. Who wouldn't want to watch two women kick ass every day? Changing the subject quickly Regina asked Emma if she needed any of her pain medication. Emma shook her head know trying to be a tough cookie even though she was in pain. Regina went back to cooking her famous lasagna while Emma was curious to learn more about OITNB. When dinner was ready Emma sat down at the table a little bit teary-eyed.

"Just take your medicine Emma."

"I'm fine Regina."

"Emma Swan! Take your medicine or I swear I will…"

"You will what? Hold me down and force it down my throat?"

Regina grew speechless at the thought of holding Emma down. Regina was confused as to why she was getting turned on. Regina refocused and gave Emma the "mom look" which caused Emma to freak out and take her meds. After dinner was over, Emma was going to take a shower.

"Let me help you. Regina said."

"No its fine. I can do it myself."

"At least let me help you up the stairs."

Emma sighed and waved Regina to follow her to the stairs. Emma leaned on Regina as she hopped up the steps. Once they reached the bathroom door, Emma told Regina that she will be fine and would call if she needed any help. While Emma was in the shower, Regina tucked Henry into bed. Henry was out within ten minutes. Regina was pouring herself a glass of her apple cider when she heard a thud from upstairs. Fearing the worst, she flew upstairs to the bathroom opening the door and saw Emma lying on the floor.

"Dammit!" Emma mumbled under her breath.

"What happened?"

Emma didn't realize Regina came in.

"I slipped getting out. This damn thing keeps getting in the way."

Emma realized she was still naked and Regina was looking at her. Grabbing the towel off the counter, Emma wrapped it around herself snapping Regina out of her trance. Regina helped Emma up and decided to carry Emma bridal style to the bedroom to help her get into her pajamas. Emma couldn't help but stare at Regina the whole way to the bedroom and got a warm, fuzzy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Thank you Regina."

"It's no problem dear."

Helping Emma into bed, Regina kissed Emma on the forehead out of habit.

"I'm sorry. I'm just used to doing it to Hen…"

"It's okay." Emma cut her off giving her a small smile. Regina smiled back walking out of the room, stopping in the doorway.

"Goodnight Emma."

"Goodnight Regina."

After one month of being on crutches and becoming a master at using them, Emma had to go back to the doctors for a checkup.

"Your leg is healing up nicely." Dr. Whale said cheerfully.

"Sweet! So does that mean I get to keep the cast off?"

"Haha no dear. He said its healing nicely not it's healed up nicely." Regina said as her eyes sparkled while looking at Emma's sad puppy face.

Emma sat on the examination table pouting like a 5 year old. Regina could only smile. She thought it was cute when Emma pouted but would never admit it out loud. After getting a new cast put on Emma and Regina went to go pick up Henry from school.

"Hey moms! You will never guess what happened today. While Snow was teaching, Leroy was drunk and stumbled into the school causing a commotion and Snow kicked his ass and threw him in jail!"

"Language!" Regina scolded.

All Emma could do was laugh. Regina then gave Emma a stern look causing her to shut up. They stopped by Granny's to grab dinner. Regina got the kale salad and Emma and Henry got burgers with fries as usual. Once they were home, Henry put in Despicable Me while Regina popped the popcorn. Henry sat on the floor to be closer to the TV while Emma and Regina sat on opposite ends of the couch.

"Pass the popcorn ma."

"Emma threw a few pieces at Henry."

"Hey!" Regina yelled. "That's not how it's done."

Regina grabbed a hand full of popcorn and proceeded to chunk it at Emma. Thus started a huge popcorn war. Henry was rolling on the floor laughing at his mother's throwing popcorn at each other. Both Emma and Regina were laughing so hard their guts were hurting. After all the popcorn was all over the couch and floor, Emma was about to throw the last bit of popcorn in her hand when all of a sudden Regina grabbed her wrists pinning her to the couch.

Staring down at Emma, Regina couldn't help herself. Before she knew it she had leaned down and kissed Emma with a soft, yet delicate touch.

"Wow. "Emma choked out.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I was think…"

Emma then grabbed Regina and pulled her down for another kiss. This time with more passion.

"It's about time y'all kissed." Henry said as he threw his arms into the air as if he was praising Jesus.

Both moms looked at him with a shocked look on their faces.

"What?" Henry questioned. "It was obvious that y'all liked each other. Always giving each other cute, little smiles and staring at one another when the other wasn't looking. It's cute actually."

All Emma and Regina could do was laugh. For the rest of the night Emma and Regina sat on the couch cuddled up in each other's arms. Both women fell asleep so Henry covered them up and went to bed. When Regina woke up and tried to move she felt someone on top of her. When she recognized the body, she smiled and planted a kiss on the top Emma's head.

"Morning." Emma said with a sleepy voice.

"Good morning dear."

"Do I smell bacon?" Emma said sitting up quickly.

Helping Emma with her crutches, both women made their way to the kitchen to find Henry cooking breakfast.

"Morning moms."

"What's this sweetie?" Regina asked.

"I was hungry and you and ma were still asleep so I decided to make breakfast for us."

"Thank you dear."

"So does this mean you and mom are now dating?" Henry asked Emma turning back to his cooking.

Both women stared at each other. They hadn't discussed it so they didn't know what to say.

"If your mom is okay with me dating her." Emma said still staring at Regina.

Regina planted a kiss on Emma.

"Yes."

After Emma got her cast off she officially moved in with Henry and Regina. Everyone in town was happy to see the former evil queen happy and not afraid to show how much she loves Emma. Regina even set up a romantic dinner in the park for the two of them and made sure they had the park to themselves for the whole evening. Emma and Regina finally found their happiness. They only needed each other and their son, Henry.


End file.
